


Do It All Over Again

by Larrygustavsson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill</p><p>(word count 3000+)</p><p>I have a bit of weird prompt. Ok so Harry and Louis have been dating for a while and Louis gains weight and he is 200-225 lbs and thinks his ugly and fat and that he doesn’t deserve Harry but Harry tells him that he’s beautiful everyday and that he loves him and such but Louis just isn’t convinced. One day Harry fines him crying in the bathroom and Louis says he can’t do it anymore and breaks up with him and leaves. He comes back after a year and is really fit and Harry starts crying and then Louis starts crying and they have this fluffy reunion. Then they go up to their old apartment where Harry still lives and as soon as they’re though the door Louis shove him up against it and kisses him and it gets heated and they go to the bedroom and Louis rides Harry to prove just how fit he is now. Then have a happy fluffy ending. Sorry for the really long and detailed prop but I really want this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It All Over Again

Harry wasn’t sure of how it started, neither was Louis, but the eating ways of Louis were out of control. He ate too much and Louis absolutely hated not having control over food, whilst it was something Harry didn’t mind at all, he was in love with Louis, because of who he was and the little things he did, like the way his blue eyes would light up when he laughed or the simple glorious sound of his voice; not because of how much he weighted or how he looked because, in all honestly ,Louis was absolutely beautiful.

*

Months, it just took months for Louis to gain a lot of weight, a lot. Louis watched silently the scale´s numbers going up and up and up -it was crazy- .He watched the numbers increase from a 150 lbs to 155 lbs, 160lbs, to 170lbs, to 190lbs- and that’s when he gave up, he stop trying to control his eating ways.

The blue eyed boy would weight himself every single day, even twice a day, to watch the disgusting numbers on the scale going up. After he weighted himself, he would run into the kitchen and stuff his face to comfort himself, make his pain go away but he just felt worse and even worse when Harry would find him eating and crying. The taller boy would try to comfort him and pull him on his lap but Louis was just so fat that he was scared to crush Harry with his weight so he would push him away but Harry wouldn’t give up because he was in love with Louis. Louis was the one for him.

“I love you, you’re beautiful” Harry would murmur, brushing the hair away from his boyfriend´s face, not knowing how to help him and speaking with the heart. Through Harry´s eyes, Louis was the most beautiful creature alive, whether weighting 90 lbs or 300 lbs he would love him the same.

“Shut up Harry” Louis would snap ,as always and Harry would just sigh and swallow the lump in his throat then sank an arm around Louis and hug him allowing him to cry into his chest. It surely broke Harry´s heart, watching the man he loved so unhappy and he was so helpless, he really couldn’t do anything but hold him tight and remind him how beautiful he was, how lovely his baby blue eyes were, how wonderful his feathery soft hair was, how amazing his bum was, how gorgeous the shorter boy was inside out. Because weight it’s just a number and it never mattered to Harry, he just wanted to see Louis happy again.

 

 

*

Louis was once again crying; curling in the bed and sobbing loudly, pinching the fat rolls all over his body; he was just disgusted with himself. How did he let himself get this fat? He needed a change, he needed to focus on himself and try to be happy again, happy with himself, love himself again.

Harry walked inside the house -as always- after a long day of work. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand, roses for his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Boo?” Harry called with a bright smile on his face that made the dimples on his cheek appear. He walked down the hall and to their bedroom but Louis wasn’t there, so he tried in the kitchen but he wasn’t there…. Harry walked down the hall when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened the door, feeling his heart breaking when he saw Louis on the bathroom floor crying. 

“Babe” Harry breathed out and ran to hug him. Harry used to be a lot bigger than Louis but now it was the other way around, Harry couldn’t even wrap his arms around Louis because his body was just huge and Louis hated himself for that, Harry deserved someone as good looking as him, someone who won’t eat the whole kitchen.

“Shh Lou. It´s okay baby, you´re gorgeous so so handsome” The green eyed boy would whisper into his boyfriends ear, trying to comfort him as he dropped the roses on the bathroom floor. Louis shook his head. He brought flowers, Harry fucking brought flowers and he thought he was beautiful but he knew it wasn´t true, the blue eyed boy could see better than Harry so he pushed him away one more time   
“Stop Harry” Louis said wiping his own tears “Stop, I’m not beautiful or handsome, I’m fat and ugly, we both know it” the shorter boy would cry.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, making his curls move side to side  
“You’re stunning Louis” he whispered, kissing the other´s chubby cheeks. Louis once again, pushed him away

“I’m leaving” He stated, feeling the words burning his tongue but he needed to do it, for both of them. Harry’s heart fell as he felt his whole world crashing down  
“No” he whispered as tears filled his green eyes. This couldn’t be true Louis and him were meant to be. 

“I can’t do it Harry, I can’t keep doing this to you” Louis said standing up and pushing Harry away, walking to their closet where he found the jeans he once wore, those tiny skinny red jeans that he never wore now because he couldn’t fit into them. Louis grabbed his sweat pants and big shirts, throwing them inside his bag and crying while he did. Harry was his everything but he was so sick of being fat, of being so ugly; Harry deserved so much better than that.

“Please… Louis” Harry begged hopelessly “Stay Lou, I’m sorry” Harry started to apologize even if he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He was desperate; he just wanted Louis to stay. The green eyed boy begged and scream for Louis to stay but Louis just shook his head and walked away taking Harry’s heart with him. Harry was brokenhearted. His green eyes that once shone brightly were now dull, without Louis there was nothing. Without Louis life didn’t seem as exciting anymore.

 

*

2 years. 2 years since Louis left and Harry still lived in the flat they once shared. He woke up every morning hoping that Louis would come back through that door or that he would reply his texts, emails, tweets, whatever; he just needed to know that Louis was still alive, still there and most important, he needed to know that Louis was happy. Harry always blamed himself, maybe he wasn’t enough for Louis, and maybe he wasn’t sweet enough. 

It wasn’t like it got easier, the pain was the same, it was still there, the hole in his heart still hurt but Harry grew stronger and stronger each day, slowly learning how to live without Louis laugh or Louis presence. 

Harry tried to move on but every time he went out, he thought of Louis and what they would do if he was there but he wasn’t there and it broke Harry’s heart.  
Harry got another job, he was working in a bakery now, that took a lot of his time but that was great because he didn’t have much time to think of the loss of the love of his life.

Harry was baking some of the bakery´s famous gluten free cupcakes. He smiled at a bright new day, though he knew it would be better if Louis was waiting for him at home.   
A bunch of guys walked inside the small bakery and Harry smiled softly at them. A tall blonde girl, very fit, -he wouldn’t lie- walked to the counter

“Hey, we heard you make gluten free cupcakes?” The tall girl ,that surely could be a model, asked. Harry smiled and nodded, making his soft curls fall over his face.   
“Yeah, I just made them” Harry said smiling. The tall blonde girl nodded and turned to her friends shouting

“Louis! I told you they made them” She said and Harry’s head snapped at the name, he looked at the bunch of friends trying to find the so called Louis with hope that it was his Louis. 

The short guy smiled and looked up at her saying something Harry couldn’t quite hear just because he felt his heart stop. Was it his Louis? But he was so different; he was about the same height and had the same hair but….. He was thin, not just thin, he had muscles and -oh god his bum-, it had to be Harry´s Louis. The green eyed boy´s breath hitched as Louis looked up and those blue eyes met green once again. Harry was speechless, it was his Louis, his Louis that still looked gorgeous as always, he had a better body now but Harry loved him the same when he was heavier and now

“Harry?” The blue eyed boy asked, in a breathy whisper. Harry walked to the front still locking gaze with the short boy, that Harry was sure he could easily pick him up again. 

“Louis” Harry said stopping when he was a few inches away from Louis, forgetting that he broke his heart “You look different” he pointed out with a small cautious smile.   
Louis blushed and smiled “Yeah” he said and looked up at Harry falling in love all over again. “You’re still the same though” he said with a small giggle.

Harry smiled and nodded “I guess” he said bringing his hand to touch Louis, just to make sure he was really there. 

“I’ve missed you” Louis whispered leaning into Harry´s hand and Harry had to fight the tears because he was just so happy to see Louis again to see him smiling again.   
“I’ve missed you too” The taller bloke whispered forgetting about the world, there was just Louis, his perfect Louis.

“What if we go for a coffee and catch up?” Louis asked. Harry smiled and nodded, Louis looked so confident now, so bubbly and most of all he looked comfortable making Harry the happiest person alive. 

“Let me just close this place” Harry said with a huge grin on his face. Louis was home again and Harry wasn’t planning on letting him go.

 

*

They ended up walking back to the flat -and Louis heart broke once again-; Harry still lived in that flat.

In the way to the flat ,they started talking about everything, about where Louis have been, what Harry´s been up to. Louis started a healthy life and he travelled from country to country, he was very fit now and Harry couldn’t help but notice those slim toned thighs or those muscles in his arms. Harry chuckled as Louis told him crazy stories about his new friends. The taller boy opened the door to their flat and Harry walked inside first.

“Uhm well…. welcome ba-“he was cut off by a pair of familiar lips crashing against his own. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and Louis pushed him against the door ,smiling against those red plump lips

“I’ve missed you so so much” Louis whispered between kisses as he moved his pink thin lips to Harry’s neck making the taller lad moan quietly. Louis knew all his weak spots from their previous relationship. 

Harry groaned as Louis kept biting and sucking the flesh of his neck. There were so many things they wanted to say but they couldn’t. Harry wanted to tell Louis how perfect he still was and Louis wanted to ask for forgiveness but all they could think of right now was having the other in their arms, tangled up like they used to, sharing passionate, loving kisses.

Louis lips sought for Harry´s own soft ones and pressed them together, shoving his tongue inside the taller’s hot, wet mouth. Harry kissed Louis back with as much passion; he roamed his hands through Louis small, fit body, sliding his hand inside Louis shirt, feeling the warm skin of Louis petite body. The blue eyed boy pulled away for some breath and started tugging Harry´s shirt up. Tossing the shirt to the ground, Louis jumped in Harry`s arms wrapping his slim legs around the curly haired lad`s waist. Harry moaned and placed his hands under Louis ,still round but now firm bum.

“Louis” Harry moaned into his mouth as he made his way to the bedroom, whilst Louis wasted no time and threw his own shirt away, making it land on the couch.  
“Yeah?” Louis asked sucking Harry`s bottom lip into his mouth and just tasting the mouth he`s been missing for this past years. Harry threw Louis on the bed and locked eyes with him before racking his eyes through Louis body and smiling.  
“Like what you see?” Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. The curly haired snorted a laugh and nodded, bending down to kiss every inch of the shortest boy torso.  
“I`ve always loved your body” Harry mumbled against the warm skin as his long fingers played with the waistband of Louis red trousers Louis couldn’t help the soft blush that crept to his cheeks and flipped them around.

“I’ve always loved yours” Louis said truthfully and undid Harry’s trousers, pulling them down along his boxers, tossing them away and moaning. 

“I swear you’ve gotten bigger” Louis said staring at Harry´s throbbing cock with dark ,lustful eyes.

Harry chuckled and laid down on the bed, enjoying how Louis hands started to stroke him softly and parting his lips slightly. Louis smirked and stuck his tongue out to lick the pre cum, moaning at the salty taste. Harry looked down at Louis, resting his weight in his forearms

“Fuck Lou” he said with a breathy voice, thrusting his hips up, making Louis smirk and not having time to tease the taller bloke, Louis took Harry`s leaking shaft into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, pressing his tongue hard against the slit making Harry feel the taste buds of Louis tongue. 

“Louis! Fuck “ Harry moaned, arching his back and looking down as Louis took more of him into his skilled mouth, watching his thin pink lips stretch and his cheeks hallow.

“Mhh, you look so good” Harry moaned tangling his fingers in Louis hair and bucking his hips up. Louis smiled and started bobbing his head painfully slow, twisting his tongue around and batting his thick eyelashes as one sneaky hand moved to play with Harry’s balls, just the way the green eyed loved it. Harry cussed under his breath feeling Louis tongue everywhere and his dick giving a twitch in approval.  
Louis kept sucking Harry hard and paying extra attention to the slit. Lapping his tongue and bobbing fast. After a few minutes of Louis loving the way Harry was cussing and moaning, the blue eyed pulled away making Harry whine. Louis chuckled and pressed his lips to Harry allowing him to taste himself in Louis mouth. The taller lad moaned into Louis mouth and he couldn’t hold it anymore. Harry tugged Louis trousers down and started palming him through his boxers, smirking at the size and at how hard Louis was. 

“Fuck Louis” Harry mumbled against his lips as Louis moaned and pulled away looking deeply at Harry and pulling his boxers down, reveling his body to Harry. Louis was different, where they used to be fat rolls ,there were now muscles making Harry moan at the sight. Louis smirked smugly and straddled Harry’s hips.   
“You’re so hot baby” Harry moaned squeezing Louis tanned thighs. Louis smiled softly ,leaning down to kiss Harry and bite his bottom lip. Louis reached his hand to pump Harry softly. 

“Lube” He mumbled against the curly haired lips. Harry blushed and he shamefully reached for it, opening the drawer; keeping Louis straddling his lap. Harry handed Louis the lube and Louis smirked, squeezing some into his hand and reaching to coat Harry’s thick cock with it, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. Louis sucked Harry’s neck making sure to leave a bruise before placing himself above Harry long and thick erection. Harry’s green eyes widened and he looked at Louis placing his long hands on Louis hips

“No prep?” He asked biting his lip as Louis placed Harry’s head against his tight ,pink hole. 

“No” Louis said as he started to sink down, moaning loudly, feeling Harry’s thick cock stretching his tight heat. Harry was just huge. Louis stopped when the head was inside him and started to tense around Harry. 

“Oh fuck, I forgot how big you were” Louis said digging his nails in Harry’s chest. It took everything from Harry to not thrust up into that tight heat; He waited a bit, whispering how amazing Louis was and how fucking hot he looked over him like that.  
Louis moaned and started sinking down until he was sitting flatly on Harry´s lap, feeling Harry’s huge dick inside him, stretching him wide open. Louis took deep breaths trying to ignore the pain while he adjusted to Harry’s big size.   
“You’re so beautiful” Harry mumbled and started kissing down Louis neck, squeezing his bum making Louis start to lift a little his hips. They both moaned when friction was created. Louis started his slow movements. Up and down, slowly; increasing the speed. 

“Harry, oh, Hazz, mhmm so big” Louis moaned and started moving slightly faster making Harry throw his head back. Louis started ridding Harry, digging his nails in Harry’s strong chest.

“Fuck Louis, faster babe” Harry moaned ,placing his feet flatly on the bed to thrust up meeting Louis bounces on his cock. Louis thighs were spread wide open over Harry’s lap as he slammed down onto Harry’s huge cock

“HARRRYYYY!!” The blue eyed yelled still ridding Harry, as fast as he could.   
Louis lifted himself, making Harry slip out of him and then slammed back down, making both of them yell in pleasure.

Louis started feeling that warmth in the bottom of his stomach and rode Harry faster wanting to make them both come. 

“Yeah yeah HARRY OH BABE!” Louis yelled and moaned loudly throwing his head back and groaning ,being especially vocal. Harry wrapped his long fingers around Louis hips to slam him down, hitting his prostate with every fast and hard thrust.   
“I’m close” Harry whimpered, throwing his head back in the sheets, moaning Louis name as loud as he could 

“Harry!!” Louis moaned as he came into Harry’s chest and his own toned stomach.  
Harry felt Louis clenching impossibly tight around him and slammed him down with his hands onto his cock a few more times, before cumming hard inside Louis moaning the blue eyed boy’s name. The taller boy fell limply into the bed while Louis collapsed over him and pulled Harry out.

“Wow” Louis said with a small, sweet, laugh that Harry missed so much. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his forehead

“Never leave me again” He whispered against Louis forehead. The blue eyed boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes, sweaty forehead and red cheeks  
“Never” Louis agreed and rested his head on Harry’s chest , not caring about the sticky mess, sniffing his scent and feeling whole again.


End file.
